


Runaways

by Sandentwins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Impregnation, M/M, Magic, Slavery, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: One's running from the civil war tearing his home apart.One's running from his life as an emperor's slave.What happens when they run into each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Elin's mun, for being a cool partner. Love you, matey.

Martin: "Good morning. Excuse me, do you happen to know the fastest way to town, please?"

Elin: The figure is ominous, in all honesty, wrapped completely in a dark cloak of fine material, the kind only the richest could afford, although the ends are a bit damaged. As for its face, that remains unseen as well, hidden by black cloth, except for a pair of beautiful, mesmerizing eyes that seem crystal-like and have speckles of a thousand colours at once. The figure nods slowly and speaks with a voice that sounds masculine. "It is not an easy path."

Martin: "It's alright. The train to Harperton wasn't easy either, yet I made it alive." He chuckles slightly. He's indeed quite surprised by the more than odd allure of the person in front of him; but again, everyone in this country was weird one way or another. He didn't mind much, as long as they didn't try to rob him or kill him.

Elin: The next question is a bit more odd. "Do you have money?"

Martin: "Well..." He looks through his bag, checks his purse is still in there. Good. "I only have synnechorian pearldrops. I don't know what this land's currency is, so I was hoping to find a bank once I get in town." Also given it's still worth anything; with the rages of the civil war, he wouldn't be surprised if his lifelong savings weren't worth anything anymore.

Elin: "I know the path well. I can guide you as long as you feed me; I am headed the same way, and the path is dangerous for the usual path has been shut down."

Martin: "Oh. Well, I trust you on this one." Deciding this situation is a bit awkward, he tips his strange hat. "Martin Periwinkle. Nice to meet you."

Elin: The figure nods. "It is a pleasure to meet you." In this land where social stratification is great, his proper, formal language stands out. It takes him a moment before he introduces himself with uncertainty, as if his name is not something he is used to. "I am called Elin."

Martin: "So, is the road a particularly long one? If yes, we might want to get going, so to arrive before nightfall."

Elin: "Yes- Let's get going. Stay close, and be careful of your belongings." He turns away and begins walking, people clearing the way as he passes, probably because of his expensive attire? The embroidery along the sides of the cloak of some unique flower design does give away its value...

Martin: Trust his own taste in cloaks, this weird person sure has a good tailor. Maybe he's a noble? He isn't accustomed with this country's system. All he wants is to get to this damn city, find this damn friend of a friend, and try to get a damn job while waiting for news of his home. It's quite boring after a while, so he decides to strike some conversation. "So, why is the usual way shut down?"

Elin: "There is a need for repairs to the railways, due to the recent attacks. The emperor is having people from this border move to other underpopulated, rural communities on the other side of the kingdom through the other path, but that would just extend the journey to a circle around the empire. It is said though, that the path will not be repaired, and once the transfers are complete, the other ways will be shut down too, to reduce immigrants and close off the empire from the outside strife. Because the groups here are very small, the transfer is the best option." He pauses for a moment. "That is quoted from the daily news. Except the rumours."

Martin: He nods. Every nation on this side of the world had problems, it seemed. "Those are just rumors. They don't hold any real value."

Elin: "It is most likely the case though, which is another reason why you cannot join the transfer to go to the city; a citizenship is required."

Martin: "I'm not planning on staying. All I need is to find a way to live while the war's going on." He sighs. "And even if it doesn't stop, at least I'd have saved enough money to leave for somewhere more pleasant."

Elin: "The empire is so vast, you could probably find a suitable place here without much effort." The area becomes more rural and less developed as they go on, and eventually the town fades into a forest.

Martin: "I'm not sure about it. I'd rather board on the next ship to Starjack. I heard it's nice there." He looks at his pocket watch; it was still early in the afternoon. "But it'd be wrong for me to judge without knowing. Could you tell me what this country's like?"

Elin: "Because it is an empire, cultures vary across the colonies even if the empire is tightly knit with each other. The castle town though is... Of extreme grandeur, to reflect the power and greatness of their emperor."

Martin: "And...does this great empire has a name?" He only knew the names of the border towns.

Elin: "The Kyishem Empire, after the royal family."

Martin: "I guess it's easier for them to remember.", he shrugs.

Elin: "Hm... May I ask where you hail from?"

Martin: "Synnechora." He can't help but laugh nervously. "I know, I know. Micronations aren't technically countries, but believe me or not, I was born there."

Elin: "It is a land I am unfamiliar with. I have only been around the empire, and not even all of it..." He pauses contemplatively. "I... Came from a very isolated and remote province of the empire though, that is probably less known."

Martin: "You don't have to be ashamed of where you're coming from."

Elin: "I have to disagree, for reasons that are better for you not to know."

Martin: "To everyone their own story. I won't ask if you don't want to say."

Elin: Telling Martin about his origin would mean telling Martin about his past, or more importantly, that he was a runaway slave- No, slaves were even higher then he was in truth. He was more of a... Pet. "Of course."

Martin: More awkwardness between them. Right...once again, you've fucked up, flowerboy. He sighs, looking around the path.

Elin: The forest is serene despite the political discord that surrounds it. Nature is unaffected by man's issues, it seems. Still, there's an evident path in the forest, as this was probably the way used before the gradual modernization.

Martin: "How long until we reach the city?" His rib starts to hurt. He's never been one for walking so much.

Elin: "It is a 2 day journey on foot, I believe... Should we rest?"

Martin: Ouch. "Yeah. Night will fall soon, we'd better find a safer place if we want some sleep."

Elin: Elin takes Martin's hand suddenly and starts to pull him along. Elin's hand is dainty and gentle, gloved in silky black cloth. It seems like there is no part of him exposed save for his eyes. "I was told that there are a few huts here that travelers can use freely."

Martin: He's a bit surprised, but trusts him. There's no other option, anyway. "It'd be impolite to just come into someone's house."

Elin: "They are unused."

Martin: "Well, that's practical." He likes holding hands, but needs to walk fast to keep up with Elin.

Martin: "You seem to know the place quite well."

Elin: "I traveled here before." They stop in front of a cozy hut run down hut of some sort for lodging.

Martin: "Looks like it won't fall on our heads while we're sleeping, at least." Chuckle.

Elin: "Thankfully." He huffs and pulls Martin along inside. "Did you see, by the way? There's a small lake."

Martin: "I've seen indeed. Think it's drinkable?" He puts his bag on a chair, looks around. There's very basic furniture. He goes to the fireplace, tries to light it up.

Elin: "I think so. This place is so untouched... I'm sure we can bathe using it too.'" Elin looks around, and seems troubled by the singular bed. "Hm."

Martin: "Let's just hope it's not freezing." His stone lighter doesn't work. He makes sure Elin isn't watching; then flicks his fingers a couple times right above the wood pile. A moment later, small embers start to burn. "That's better." He stands up, stretching his arms.

Elin: He looks at Martin, then back at the bed. "I can sleep on the floor..."

Martin: "It's okay. You can take the bed." It wouldn't be respectful for a noble to sleep on the floor. "I've got a sleeping bag anyway." Nods towards his bag. Now that he thinks about it, he opens it, and pulls out a small loaf of bread. "By the way. Are you hungry?"

Elin: He shakes his head. "Not at all, I am... I am just a servant on an errand." He lies. Of course not; only the royal family can wear this flower, and he is allowed it because he is simply a belonging. Dressing him like this was no different to the emperor wrapping his jewelery in embroidered fabric.

Martin: "Oh. Well, you're my guide, so you can still have this honor." He checks on the fire, adds some wood until it burns nicely. He warms his hands at the orange flame, sighing of contentment.

Elin: "Thank you..." He seems a bit reluctant. "I will go bathe." He heads out to the lake, since the hut lacks a proper bathing area.

Martin: "It's alright. I'll try to cook something."

Elin: At the lake, Elin takes of his cloak, then sheds his black clothing which wraps his body in night. He flawless, porcelain-like skin, and somewhat wavy, chin-length black hair. He has crystal studs along his ears, and the emblem of the royal family, their official flower, is tattooed onto the back of his neck in white ink that shines only when the light hits it. He enters the water and sighs, feeling the ache in his body go away.

Martin: Luckily he did plan enough food, in case his journey is longer than expected. With some tools he finds in the hut, he manages to grill some bread with cheese, hoping his traveling partner doesn't have any distaste for it.He takes off his coat, hangs it on the wall. He's got a well-built frame, but nothing else to stand out.

Elin: Elin has always been wrapped up, even in the palace. The reason seems unreal; he is "too beautiful" as is the characteristic of his people... Which is why they have made a living of selling their own kind. He embraces his own fragile frame and shivers in the cold water, but he also does not dislike it.

Martin: If anything, he makes use of his solitude to sit on the bed, take off his shirt, and remove his chest binder. Oh butterflies alive, that feels so good. He stretches himself, moves his shoulders around, breathes freely. On his back, a large butterfly tattoo can be seen.Not wanting to answer any embarrassing questions should Elin come back in, he quickly puts his shirt back on, pulling it so it hides his curves. It's going to be much easier for sleep, now.

Elin: After he bathes, Elin redresses himself in a similar garment to the one earlier; this one is a hooded robe that also obscures his face. He heads straight to bed upon his return and stretches in a cat-like manner.

Martin: "Wasn't it too cold out there?" He's eating, offers him some food.

Elin: "A bit, but... My hometown is much colder, I am used to it."

Martin: "The fire's still warm if you want." He finishes eating, then stands up, grabs his coat. "It'll need some wood for the night. And I wouldn't be against a bath as well." He heads outside. "Stay safe."

Elin: "Yes, thank you." He is not too hungry, more tired than anything, so he adjusts the robe to allow himself an easier way to breathe, then pulls one of the many worn and thin blankets over himself. His cloak is more than enough to warm him.

Martin: The water's freezing. He drinks some; it doesn't seem harmful. He undresses, revealing quite a stunning frame, and slips in, snapping his fingers to create some warmth. That might be the only bit of arcane art he still knows how to do.  
He's thinking. What would his life be, from now on? Where would he go, away from home and with no one to help him? Would he be treated as an immigrant and sent back to a self-destructing country? Would he be disrespected, no matter his actual status? Would he ever be able to make friends in this ungrateful land?  
He tries not to let worry on his mind, and just scrubs off some sweat. He wishes Elin could be better at keeping company...oh goodness, why is he thinking about that while being fast naked? That's just silly, and quite inappropriate.  
Although...he kind of wonders what kind of face lies under his mask.

Elin: The petite young man is fast asleep before Martin even returned, his back turned against the room. He is wrapped up like a cocoon, having been used to the comfort of the palace even though he had been caged, collared, and leashed. He had taken his collar with him, hoping to sell it once he was far enough; since this place was unsuitable for travel, he had planned to head to the city to find a path to a town near the coastal border and either set sail or hide away there. Similarly to Martin, his mind has been plagued with thoughts of the future, especially given the strange condition of his kind.

Martin: He returns a time later, with some firewood he puts next to the hearth. Seeing Elin is already asleep, he grabs a sleeping bag, lays it on the floor, and uses his feathery cloak as a blanket. It's quite cold indeed, despite the fire. But after a time, he manages to find some sleep.

Martin: The night is quite restless, and in this dangerous place, a mouse's squeak or the rustling wind is enough to wake him up.

Elin: There are some disturbing noises that ruin the tranquil atmosphere of the night, much to Martin's inconvenience.

Martin: He wonders if thieves or murderers might come in this shack and kill them.

Elin: No, it's just Elin being restless as nightmares plague him. Oh well.

Martin: If anything, he's got a weapon, hidden in his bag. And given he manages to make some flames burn out of his hands, he could threaten intruders.Unless they weren't afraid of arcanes, in which case he'd just run because he can't do anything else.

Elin: Elin doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, his restless, incoherent muttering becoming louder even.

Martin: That's enough to wake him up. He turns to the other, wondering what's going on. "Are you alright?"

Martin: He gently puts a hand on his shoulder.

Elin: He's trembling, and Martin isn't quite able to wake him up.

Martin: "Hey...wake up, friend. It's okay."

Elin: Elin lets out a shaky sob and stirs a little more in his sleep.

Martin: He shakes his shoulder a little more. "Come on. You've got to wake up."

Elin: Elin's hand wraps weakly around his wrist and the boy's dazzling eyes flutter open. It's too dark to see the rest of his face, especially with his hood and the blanket still covering him up. He looks up at Martin with confusion in his eyes. "...Huh?"

Martin: "You...you were having a nightmare."

Elin: "Oh. I'm sorry." He averts his gaze.

Martin: "It's alright...but you made me worried."

Elin: "I'm sorry." His voice is softer this time. "...Why?"

Martin: "Because that's just worrying!" He doesn't understand why Elin wouldn't understand. "Come on. Do you need help to sleep?"

Elin: He flinches when Martin raises his voice.

Martin: "...sorry. I didn't mean to." He looks away. Awkward.

Elin: "It's fine..." He seems to shrink under the blanket.

Martin: "But seriously. You need a good night's sleep."

Elin: "I guess I need some help..."

Martin: He thinks for a moment. "Maybe a warm cup of tea could help you feel better. Or a good back rub."

Elin: "Both sound nice... But I don't want to bother you too much."

Martin: "It's okay. It'd bother me to stand there and do nothing." He feeds the dying fire, puts some water to boil with a handful of leaves. Then turns to Elin, and sits by his side.

Elin: Elin curls up a bit more into the blanket, and he suddenly seems so small and cute even. He looks up Martin in a way that emphasizes this air of innocence. "...Thank you, Martin."

Martin: He smiles. That boy is so adorable. "You're welcome." Gently, he puts his hands on Elin's back, and rubs softly.

Elin: Elin rolls over from his side to his belly and closes his eyes. His body feels soft and delicate, as if he's never worked a day in his life.

Martin: From a slight rub, it turns into a massage, as he works his hands and fingers over his clothed skin. He works in patterns, from his shoulders to his back, then lower down his spine, then back up again.

Elin: The boy relaxes from his careful attention and lets out a relaxed sigh through his nose. As Martin focuses on the small of his back though, Elin suddenly _keens_ , and it's small but sensual, and his eyes widen.

Martin: He lets out a slight chuckle. "Sensitive?"

Elin: He hides his face against his pillow in embarrassment. "M-Martin, please don't poke fun at me."

Martin: "Alright. I'm sorry." He keeps massaging, slightly digging his fingers in Elin's muscles, going slowly enough not to startle him. He continues this until a warm smell fills the room; at which point he slows down, then stops, to go pour the servant a cup of tea. "Here. It'll help you sleep."

Elin: Elin seems a bit reluctant as he sits up. He keeps his head down, even when his clothing covers him up a lot already. He takes the cup with a quiet "thank you" then sips on the tea slowly.

Martin: "If you need anything else, just tell me."

Elin: He nods. "Thank you."

Martin: "It's not good to sleep in cold places. I can help you keep some warmth if you want."

Elin: "...How so?"

Martin: "Well...for starters, you could use a warmer blanket." He takes his feathery cloak, and wraps it around Elin's shoulders. "Your current garments don't seem very good at keeping heat."

Elin: "I couldn't- What about you?" He seems distressed and removes the cloak to hand it back.

Martin: "It's okay. I can...I mean, I have a spare."

Martin: He doesn't. But he's got that fairy warmth thing.

Elin: "But..." He seems neither convinced that it's fine nor accustomed to receiving such kindness.

Martin: He hesitates, before also wrapping an arm around him. "It's going to be alright."

Elin: Elin stiffens, and his face reddens so much that it's obvious from the little of his face that is seen.

Martin: He knows that, so he pulls back after a moment. "It's...I mean." Unease. "You should try to sleep."

Martin: "We have a long road ahead of us tomorrow."

Elin: "O-Of course..." It's awkward for a moment, but then Elin suddenly scoots closer as he lies down, and snuggles up against Martin a bit.

Martin: He snuggles with him, caressing his back as they lay on the bed.

Elin: Elin falls asleep rather quickly this time, facing opposite to Martin and comfy in his arms.

Martin: He holds his hands, gently rubbing them to keep them warm. He falls asleep after a time.

~~~~~ 

Martin: Morning is quick to come.

Elin: When Martin wakes, he finds his forehead pressed against the forehead of a beautiful young man. His face has soft angles, which contrasts with his thick, sharp brows. His pale pink lips are plump and somewhat rounded in shape. His eyes are a bit slanted, and with his eyes closed, the long length of his lashes is highlighted. His silky black hair is messy, but not unbecoming. He looks like he could be a painting, or a sculpture, but his warm breath against Martin's lips says otherwise. He has a small diamond embedded onto his lip, and a trail of 3 smaller ones under his left eye.

Martin: His first reaction is to be stunned.  
His second reaction is to wonder who that could be.  
His third reaction is to notice that man's clothing, and realize it's what Elin's face looks like.  
His fourth reaction is to wonder whether he revealed himself on purpose.  
His final reaction is to gently wake him up.

Elin: His brows furrow and he seems annoyed by the sudden awakening, but his eyes widen when he realizes how close Martin is. His cheeks burn red, and he's much more endearing now that Martin can see his full expression.

Martin: "G...good morning." He's not sure whether he should look away or not. He does, because it'd have been otherwise impolite.

Elin: "Good mor-" It occurs to him that he can't feel any fabric covering his face. His eyes widen further with distress and his cheeks redden. He turns to the wall quickly.

Martin: "I swear I didn't...! I'd never do that!"

Elin: He only seems to shrink away even more, and Martin can see the tattoo of the royal emblem on the back of his neck until he covers it with his hand.

Martin: "Please...it's alright. I won't tell anyone."

Elin: "...What are you going to do to me?" He raises his voice to a somewhat louder volume. "Are you going to sell me? You'll definitely want for nothing after getting your profit." His voice is mostly monotone, but one can sense the bitterness under his tone.

Martin: "I...what? Sell you? What in butterflies are you talking about?" Was that a thing of Kyishem? Sell people if they show their face?

Elin: "You... You don't know? About my people?"

Martin: "...I'm not from the country, mind you. I'm just some immigrant trying to find work. I know nothing of this land, of who lives there, and nothing about 'your people'."

Martin: "Please...tell me! Why are you so scared all of a sudden? What did I do? And what does it have to do with your face, or your people or whatever?"

Elin: He slowly turns to Martin to assess his expression before continuing, now maintaining his usual stoic, icy manner. "I... The province I came from is said to produce beautiful people. Because we are mostly poor and our community is small, the more powerful people have made a self -sustaining system of selling some of us to protect the rest, most specially themselves... And our society has been like this even before this empire rose to become what it is now."

Martin: He doesn't know what to say; but he's clearly shocked. "That's horrible."

Elin: "People gave respect to me because I was dressed in a cloak with those flowers, which are the emblem of the royal family."

Martin: Slowly, he starts to piece things together. Why would a bought slave wearing regal emblems be hiding away from the capital? "I guess you're trying to run from that fate?"

Elin: "...I have recently learned that belonging to his majesty is not living."

Martin: "Belonging to someone isn't living."

Martin: He hesitates, before taking his hand. "It's okay. I'll help you run away."

Elin: "No."

Martin: "That's what you're doing anyway."

Elin: "Why did you come to the empire, Martin?"

Martin: "One of my friends knows some people here. If I meet with them and say I come on the behalf of a son of Aria, they'll help me stand on my own while the war's going on."

Elin: "And do you think you can do that and live peacefully with them if you help a runaway pet pf the emperor?"

Martin: "Judging from your tone, I'd say that no. But in case that plan doesn't work, I could get us aboard a ship to Starjack. Away from the Empire."

Elin: "At least within the Empire, purchase of my people is limited to nobles... I'd surely be recognized in Starjack."

Martin: "Not necessarily." He thinks for a moment. "I'm a son of Copperwind. My father's family has got a certain status in this country. We could pretend I've bought you, so you wouldn't have to worry about being caught."

Elin: "My purchase papers are back at the palace... You would be accused of stealing."

Martin: "We could alter your appearance. Pretend you're someone else."

Elin: "I've been branded with the royal emblem." He purses his lips for a moment. "I do not understand why you are so serious about helping me."

Martin: "It's nothing that can't be concealed." He stop. Why is he even helping that guy? His goal was to get to Lamber, find a job and wait for news of his home. Yet he was helping this guy he barely knew...why? What was making this strange elf so special?He didn't know. But he wanted to find out.

Martin: "Because this country is wicked. You don't have to live in fear and slavery."

Elin: He laughs. He actually laughs. It's cruel and bitter and silvery and sweet. His voice is soothing, and his eyes narrow from his smile. "There are no slaves in this country. I am no slave, Martin. I am a pet."

Martin: "That doesn't make it any less wrong. You are a person, with feelings and rights. You're not a doll."

Elin: "You're kind. You should stay away from the capital."

Martin: "I think I got that."

Martin: His hands...they're warm. He didn't notice it when he first took them, but they're soft.

Elin: Elin stays quiet before leaning in suddenly to kiss Martin's cheek. "I am unused to kindness, but I can appreciate yours... Still, it's just impossible." He sits up and pulls away, then starts readjusting his clothing.

Martin: He's surprised. But stands up. "Not if we believe."

Elin: "Don't be idealistic."

Martin: "Come on. The whole thing about fairies is 'believe'. So it's kind of my thing, right?"

Elin: "Martin, if I believed that I could sprout wings and fly, would that make it more plausible?"

Martin: "Well...I don't know about wings."

Martin: He snaps his fingers, making a bright flame appear in his palm. "But there's always more than what you can see."

Elin: Elin furrows his brows. "Stop it."

Martin: Rolls his eyes. "I know, it's not that impressive." He flicks his wrist, and the flame goes off. "But trust me."

Martin: "We can make this work."

Elin: "No, we can't. You're a fool to even try." He looks Martin in the eye with a grave expression. "Has it ever occurred to you that I know what the emperor is capable of?"

Martin: "I know."

Martin: "But I don't think I ever cared about what the emperor does to me or not."

Elin: "I do."

Elin: "That's why I'm telling you to stop. We will lose. I have lost. I knew that very well when I left the palace."

Martin: "I say we should give it a try."

Elin: He almost shouts. His voice is strained and firm. _"No."_

Martin: ...

Martin: "...fine."

Elin: He starts gathering his things, then gets up to head out. "...I think it's best to go separate ways."

Martin: "Where will you go?"

Elin: "I've always had one destination only... I am on an errand."

Elin: "...I was bound to leave you eventually."

Martin: "I could follow you."

Elin: "You're just being stubborn."

Martin: "I can be awfully stubborn when I care."

Elin: _"Maybe I care about you too."_

Martin: "I care about you as well. Let's do it together." And he holds him by the hand.

Elin: "That's why I don't want you involved." He pulls his hand away, this time with annoyance in his eyes.

Martin: It's no use. "Fine."

Martin: "But...before you go, take this."

Martin: He steps forward, cups Elin's face in his hand, and kisses his lips.

Elin: Elin's hand finds its way to the front of his shirt and pulls him in closer to deepen the kiss. It's heated and passionate.

Martin: His other hand runs through his black hair. It's so soft...

Elin: Before things go further, Elin pulls away and covers his mouth. His face is red and his lips are somewhat flushed. He licks his lips and looks away. "..."

Martin: ...okay he did not expect it to feel exactly like that.

Martin: "...you've been a great partner, even if we only knew each other for few."

Elin: "...You're lucky I didn't slap you. Goodbye." He's flustered. He slams the door shut as he leaves.

Martin: He's got nothing to do in this hut, so he gathers his stuff and leaves as well.

Martin: Realizes he's lost. In the middle of the forest. Doesn't know where to go.

Martin: Where's town? Where did they come from? Oh boy...this was a bad idea!

Martin: He tries to call after Elin. But he doesn't see him around.

Elin: Night comes soon enough with no sign of Elin even being around anymore.

Martin: Fuck...fuck! He's ran in countless directions, tried to call, but got even deeper in the forest with possibly no means of return. He's spent the day trying to find his way; but the path wasn't here anymore.

Martin: He tries to calm down. Sit under a tree, try to get his fire burning. But he's too worried, stressed, anxious about ever returning to civilization that he can't produce a coherent light.

Martin: So he buries his face in his arms, and cries.

Elin: Someone approaches and falls onto their knees in front of him. A pair of arms wraps around him. Kisses are pressed onto his hair, and his back is rubbed soothingly. "I'm here."

Martin: He can't believe it. He refuses to believe it. Why would that fucker be back? Didn't he have some fucking errand to run, leaving him all alone by himself?But he doesn't care. he hugs him back, cries on his shoulder. Elin's back, and that's all he cares about.

Elin: "I'm sorry for leaving so hurriedly. I had acted impulsively and... I will at least take you to your destination as promised, so please do not cry anymore..."

Martin: He takes a moment to calm down. "I thought...I thought you’d leave me to die here."

Elin: Elin kisses his cheek. "Of course not."

Martin: "You'd do it." His lips are so soft.

Elin: "I do not even want to be too involved with you so you'd be safe. Why would I leave you to die?" He nuzzles his cheek, then kisses his face lightly.

Martin: He sighs. "At least we've found each other."

Martin: He hugs him, and rests head on his shoulder.

Elin: "...We must hurry to town."

Martin: "It's night. Do you see anything out there?" He tries to flick his flames.

Elin: "I don't want to have to stay with you too long. It's dangerous for you."

Martin: "You'll leave again."

Elin: "When we reach town."

Martin: "What will you do, then?"

Elin: "The business I have to take care of."

Martin: He nods. "If you're going to leave...could you stay with me a little more? We don't have to leave yet..."

Elin: Elin sighs. "Martin, you... I..."

Martin: "I know..."

Martin: "Just...keep me some company for tonight, before you leave again."

Martin: "Let me see your beautiful face."

Elin: Elin doesn't reply, he just closes his eyes and waits for Martin to remove his cloak and wrap.

Martin: Gently, his hands unfasten Elin's headwear, revealing his handsome, stunning traits.

Martin: His hands are slightly glowing, brightening Elin's skin, making his diamonds shine.

Elin: His eyes flutter open and he looks up at Martin sheepishly.

Martin: He's smiling. "I just...I can't leave you."

Elin: His lips are quivering, and he looks as if he might cry despite trying to stay stoic.

Martin: His finger delicately trace the crystals under his eye. "Just for tonight...stay with me."

Elin: He closes his eyes and buries his face against Martin's shoulder. "D-Don't look at me like that."

Martin: "You're beautiful."

Elin: "I have nothing else."

Martin: "You're smart. Helpful. Kind."

Elin: "I have no education. I only needed the food and money. I tried to leave you alone."

Martin: "I can teach you things. I'd share with you. I'd be your friend."

Elin: "Martin, I'm going to die. I have no future."

Martin: "I can help you find one."

Elin: "No, you can't... Another reason why we are so valued... Our lives are shorter."

Martin: "Then I can help you live the rest of your life as a free man."

Elin: "Why are you so sure?"

Martin: "Because I believe."

Elin: "You and I both know life doesn't work out like that..."

Martin: "We can make it work."

Martin: "We could try. Go somewhere really far, where you'll be free. We can retreat away in a far country, and live freely, just the two of us."

Elin: "We have nothing between us, Martin. This needs to stop."

Martin: "Well...there could be!" He feels his face flush.

Elin: "I don't want you to be involved... It's a waste."

Martin: "Don't underestimate me."

Elin: "No, I have nothing to offer you but pain."

Martin: "I can help you ease it."

Elin: "This isn't about me! It's about you. I. You should want better for yourself."

Martin: "I can get better. But I don't want it."

Martin: "What I want is knowing you're safe."

Elin: "Then I'll be fine without you."

Martin: He nods, sadly.

Martin: "I don't think I’ll be."

Elin: "You will... You deserve much more than me and the little I have to offer."

Martin: "I don't want this 'more'. I want you."

Elin: "...You're just blinded by my face."

Martin: "I've decided of this way before I've seen your face."

Elin: "No... I don't believe you."

Martin: "When you first had your nightmares. I've been struck with such compassion, I...I couldn't think of anything else."

Elin: "You pity me."

Martin: "I don't have any bad intentions."

Elin: "That's not the point."

Martin: "I want to do something, yet you refuse. Of course I'd take pity of you."

Elin: "I refuse because I want more for you."

Martin: "I don't care. I want more for _you_."

Elin: "You _idiot_ -" He pulls away and looks Martin in the eyes, his own full of distress and frustration. "Do you really think I'd be happy with more knowing it was at the expense of someone I cared about? What kind of person do you see me as, that you think I can just turn a blind eye to the impact I have on others and be blissfully ignorant to what I'm causing? You're not allowed to be so sacrificial like this, it's just _selfish_ and I can't be happy with anything you offer this way! You're just pushing your ideal situation onto me, but I just can't be happy with that, I can't be happy knowing I'm just going to be a cause for misery in the end- Why can't you just accept that what you think is going to happen isn't reality?"

Martin: He didn't expect being scolded. "I..."

Martin: He sighs, looking down. "I'm sorry. I wanted to do something."

Elin: "You don't have to..."

Martin: "But...But I want to."

Martin: "I know things won't be ideal. But I want to at least give you something stable."

Elin: "I'll be fine on my own. Please focus on yourself."

Martin: His tone is defeated; "Why bother? I'll never be able to live with the thought of you dead or enslaved."

Elin: "I'll be fine."

Martin: He sighs. "I guess I don't have any choice."

Martin: He holds him in his arms. "Stay with me. Just tonight?"

Elin: "Just for tonight..." He seems to shrink against him, and he seems so small and vulnerable despite trying to convince Martin of his own independence.

Martin: He kisses his forehead. "Thank you."

Martin: He snaps his fingers a couple more times, before managing to make a sustainable flame he holds in his hand.

Elin: Elin looks up at Martin. "Should we go back to the hut?"

Martin: "I think we've lost it."

Elin: "I know the way back."

Martin: "Do you?" He's afraid they'll get lost again. That he'll lose him on purpose.

Elin: "Yes." He gets up carefully and holds his hand out to Martin.

Martin: He accepts it, holding his fairy fire in the other hand to light their way.

Elin: It's not too great a walk from their current location. They head back inside and the place is untouched.

Martin: He's uneasy. Tired.

Elin: "Let's go to bed..." Elin crawls onto bed and curls up in the blankets, then looks up at Martin from under with that cute look to him again.

Martin: He doesn't really know what to do, so he takes off his coat, and curls up with him. It's really warm.

Elin: Elin fixes the blankets so they're both tucked in and cozy, then cuddles up to Martin.

Martin: He snuggles in. His body seems so perfect, cut for this very purpose. It's amazing. He rubs Elin's back, putting himself under his weight. He loves it.

Elin: "Martin, I..." He stops. "...Never mind."

Martin: "No...go ahead. Tell me."

Martin: "Before we part. Tell me everything."

Elin: "...I simply wished to thank you for your kindness.'

Martin: "It's natural. You deserve it." He kisses his forehead.

Elin: He closes his eyes and nuzzles Martin some more.

Martin: It feels warm, and good. He massages Elin's back, slowly.

Elin: As he goes lower and centers on the small of Elin's back, Elin becomes squirmier. Martin eventually gets a gasp out of him.

Martin: "Do you like it?"

Elin: "M-Martin, I'm a bit... sensitive..."

Martin: "Want me to stop?"

Elin: He stays quiet and curls up in Martin's arms.

Martin: "Want me to go on?"

Elin: "Alright..."

Martin: He kisses him in the neck, massaging a bit higher.

Elin: He gasps, shuddering a bit at the light kiss.

Martin: He stops for a moment, waiting for permission to go back.

Elin: He hides his face against Martin's shoulder but does not refuse any more.

Martin: "If you want...I can give you a good time before we part our ways."

Martin: He caresses his face. "I want to make you feel good. Loved. Safe."

Elin: His face flushes deep red and he hides against him once again.

Martin: "Unless you don't want to."

Elin: "It is not that I don't want it..."

Martin: "I...I won't judge you in any way." His cheeks are a bit pink.

Elin: "I... I have only ever done it with his majesty..."

Martin: "That'd give you the chance to rebel. A huge fuck you in his face."

Elin: "But... He treated me so well, you know."

Elin: His face is flushed, and he avoids Martin's eyes.

Martin: He's not going to ask why he had ran away if that was the case. Instead, he keeps kissing his cheeks, his neck, anywhere he can to make him feel good. "I'll treat you even better."

Elin: Elin gasps, but he welcomes it, letting Martin access the exposed portions of his skin, which flushes from the contact and attention.

Martin: He gently kisses all over the exposed parts, caressing this porcelain-like flesh with his lips. "Do you like it?"

Elin: He nods and nuzzles Martin as if silently praising him.

Martin: He slightly tilts his head, in an invitation to be kissed as well.

Elin: He presses his lips onto Martin's and scoots closer to him so their bodies are more pressed against each other. He gently sucks and tugs on Martin's bottom lip. His hips press against Martin's and he shudders a bit.

Martin: Heat's rising. He moves his waist and hips in rhythm, as to grind against him.

Elin: Elin lets out a soft whiny noise as he rolls his hips back against Martin's- Martin can already feel his growing arousal. He breaks the kiss so he can nuzzle Martin's cheek and hide his face against his neck bashfully.

Martin: His hands run down the boy's sides, caressing from his thighs to his shoulders. He keeps grinding, his stomach tingling with desire.

Elin: Elin squirms at his touch and lets out soft noises of pleasure. "M-Martin-" He speaks in rushed whispers, obviously embarrassed at the state he's in.

Martin: He sort of likes it. He kisses even more, sucking a little, and guides one of Elin's hands under his shirt. "Feel free to retaliate."

Elin: He nods and traces his hands over Martin, but it interestingly feels like he's trying to study the other using his hands. Unlike the sensual way Martin is touching him, his retaliation feels personal and intimate and warm. His fingers follow the outline of his form and caress his skin gently.

Martin: It feels good all the same, very intimate. He shudders a bit when his hands fondle his breasts, which makes him suck at his skin a bit rougher.

Elin: He enjoys the response and toys with his breasts with more confidence, kneading them with his hands and thumbing over his nipples teasingly.

Martin: He gasps, shivering. "Please...don't stop!" His hands have such a unique feeling. He loves it!

Elin: He purses his lips and tugs on Martin's shirt.

Martin: He takes it off. He's got some muscles and a rather feminine frame with broad shoulders. It's cold, so he snuggles against Elin to keep himself warm.

Elin: Elin scoots down and wraps his arms around Martin's waist, then nuzzles his face in between Martin's breasts. He glances up at him and flashes a shy smile.

Martin: His face's a dark pink, but he allows it. His hair feels so nice on his skin, so soft. He caresses his face, looking for a way to undo the wrap around his body.

Elin: Elin helps him undress, and lightly kisses his skin as more is exposed.

Martin: He does the same, and after a time, both of them are resting in very scant clothing. "Do you want to...go all the way?"

Elin: Underneath his clothes is proof of the emperor's fondness for him; he has marks and bites all over, even in most intimate areas. Elin nods as he takes one of Martin's nipples into his mouth and sucks.

Martin: He doesn't mind. If anything, that makes him just jealous enough to care even more for him. But all thoughts of retaliation are blurred away when he feels the boy's mouth. That feels amazing; there's no other way to say it.

Elin: Elin looks up at him, and somehow the innocence in his eyes is maintained even now.

Martin: His hands slide down his back, caressing that sensitive spot again. He'll make him feel good. It's a promise.

Martin: He sucks a spot in his neck.

Elin: Elin squirms and hides his face against his chest.

Martin: One of his hands travel lower, to stroke his inner thigh.

Elin: He gasps and and squirms even more, sensitive to his touch.

Martin: He's satisfied, but not enough. He lays Elin on the bed, kissing down his chest and stomach in a trail of nips and sucks.

Elin: Elin squirms underneath him, holding tightly onto the bedsheets and biting onto his lip while his eyes are squeezed shut.

Martin: He's a bit flustered, but keen on not stopping just yet. He runs a hand over Elin's genitals, kissing his thighs, licking right near his crotch.

Martin: He hums gently as he goes. "Like it, honey?"

Elin: Elin gasps and covers his mouth, and Martin can feel his legs trembling a bit.

Martin: He keeps licking gently, before stopping, and kissing his erect cock.

Martin: "I want to give you a good time."

Elin: Elin covers his face and lets out a whiny noise, but Martin can see that he's red even at his ears.

Martin: He starts to suck on it. It feels weird, and a bit of gross. But he wants it.

Elin: "M-Martin, you d-don't have to-" He inhales sharply and bites his lip.

Martin: "No...it's alright. I want to." He massages around his thighs.

Martin: He feels himself getting quite wet at the thought of what would come.

Elin: He's restless, unable to keep still from the pleasure. His legs kick and tremble, his toes curl, and his hands ball into fists around the sheets. He continues to bite his lip to hold back his voice, and he bites down so hard that some blood trickles down his chin.

Martin: He keeps sucking, going a bit rougher. He likes the taste, the feeling. His tongue traces around his tip, licking the drooling precum.

Elin: "If you k-keep going like that, I-I'll-" He's cut off by his own moan breaking off the sentence.

Martin: "I'll keep on." Is it retaliation? Genuine arousal? Something of both, probably.

Elin: "Martin, I'll-" He moans once more, and Martin can feel his cock twitch in his mouth.

Martin: He doesn't say anything, and keeps sucking. He wants it, so much.

Martin: He sucks and nibbles and licks and pants and moans and wants it so much...

Elin: Elin cries out Martin's name in a manner so full of need, and a shiver travels through his body as his cock twitches. He cums in spurts, the warm, sticky fluid filling Martin's mouth.

Martin: He gasps, his mouth suddenly filling with so much sperm he doesn't know what to do. 

Martin: He sputters some out while trying to swallow. It tastes good, it tastes like him. And he loves it.

Martin: After a moment, he raises from this pose, and looks at Elin in the eyes, panting softly. "How did it feel?"

Elin: Elin looks horrified at what he's done to Martin's sweet mouth. "I-I'm sorry." He bites his lip and covers his face in embarrassment.

Martin: "No...it's okay." He smiles.

Martin: He's gotten some on his cheek.

Elin: "It just- It felt so good, I couldn't control myself..."

Martin: "It's completely fine. You have the right to feel good."

Elin: "But-" He looks down at Martin and wipes it off his cheek with his thumb. "It's made such a mess..."

Martin: He chuckles. "It's meant to make a mess. And actually...it feels kind of good."

Martin: He kisses his thumb, gently. "You could always return the favor if you want."

Elin: Elin's skin flushes beet red, but he nods. "I might need you to guide me, if that's okay..."

Martin: "It'd be my pleasure." He kisses his lips, gently, laying at his side. It's quite cold, so he's a bit shivering.

Elin: Elin frowns and pulls Martin in for a short embrace. "Just tell me what you like... I'll do my best to please you."

Martin: He nods. "Anything, really. I'm...well, I don't have that much experience. But I'm okay with being touched and kissed wherever you'd like."

Martin: He kisses his neck, feeling his pulse. He was so warm...

Elin: "I've only ever done as told..." He purses his lips and runs his hand down Martin's side, but goes nearer and nearer to the center. He stops at his inner thigh, then looks at Martin uncertainly as he presses his hand in between his legs.

Martin: He nods. He's already got goosebumps everywhere. "I won't force you. You can go at your own pace, and do what you want to do."

Martin: He's quite wet already.

Elin: Elin nuzzles his cheek, his simple, affectionate gesture contrasting with the way he rubs Martin's juices over his entrance, then circles his clit with his fingers.

Martin: He lets out a small sound, something between a moan and a whimper. "Yeah...right there, please..." He then proceeds to slowly kiss his face all over.

Elin: He enjoys the gentle affection and continues to tease his clit, rubbing around it mostly and occasionally tracing over it lightly.

Martin: He closes his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling. It feels much better when someone else's doing it...

Martin: His mouth moves to his neck, where he kisses with affection and care.

Elin: "Martin..." He nuzzles him, and starts to rub his clit with his thumb while his fingers prod his entrance.

Martin: He gasps. That's unexpected, but that's why it feels so good. "Ah...Please...please go ahead, Elin..." He's moaning.

Martin: "I love it...I love you..."

Elin: He pauses for a moment, clearly stunned. He buries his face against Martin's shoulder as he slides a finger in to test the waters.

Martin: He whimpers a bit more, quite not used to it. "It's okay...I really love it..."

Elin: He slides a second finger in and crosses and uncrosses his fingers inside him while they're slightly bent, pressing against a sensitive spot.

Martin: His eyes flutter in pleasure as he bites his lip, trying to muffle yet another moan. He's never felt that good, for all he remembers. His arms wrap around Elin's shoulders, bringing him into a kiss.

Elin: Elin lets him lead the kiss as he pistons his fingers in and out of him with increasing pace and pressure.

Martin: He's getting lost in the tingling pleasure rising in his stomach, gasping and whimpering and kissing him again and breathing fast and holding onto him.

Elin: He slides in another finger and pushes all the way in and presses his sensitive spot over and over.

Martin: His eyes are gone somewhere else, and he's now a confused puddle of pleasure and kisses that slowly gets more straightforward. He nibbles where he kisses, sucks where he nibbles, and leaves marks where he sucks.

Elin: "M-Martin, ah-" He sighs contently and pulls him even closer. He grins his hips against him and moans, already aroused again.

Martin: "P...please, Elin, just...ah..." He bites his knuckles again, quelling a loud moan. "Please just take me already!"

Elin: He pulls his fingers out of Martin and licks them clean. "Straddle me."

Martin: He nods, and eagerly obeys, his loins still fluttering.

Elin: He pulls Martin close and and kisses his cheek. "Are you sure...?"

Martin: He kisses him back. "Yes. Absolutely sure." He holds his hand.

Elin: He helps adjust Martin as he eases him down onto his cock. Elin's breath hitches.

Martin: He's never felt so full.He gasps a bit, moans when Elin's cock rubs against his sweet spot. Tightening his grasp, he tries to take as much as he can before it hurts. He'll go slowly, to not break more than necessary.

Elin: Elin shivers as his hands rest on Martin's side and guide him in his rocking his hips.

Martin: He bobs his hips at a slow pace, working in ample movements. Once he's picked up a speed, he guides Elin's hands to his breasts, still shivering and moaning.

Elin: He rests his hand on Martin's shoulder and pulls him closer so he can kiss along his chest. He takes one of his nipples in his mouth and sucks on it while his other hand continues to knead and massage him.

Martin: His own hands find a way to Elin's nips as well, pinching and rolling and caressing. His mouth rests on his neck, gently savoring his unique taste. He's amazing, so amazing.

Elin: He thrusts his hips up to meet Martin halfway. He moans over Martin's skin, sensitive to his actions and the way his hot cunt feels around him. It's clear that Elin's getting on edge.

Martin: He's gasping and shivering, trying to take more of him inside, now that he's gotten used. He's totally do this for hours if he had the chance.

Elin: Elin suddenly pulls out and flips them. He looks into Martin's eyes with longing, then lifts his hips and pushes into him.

Martin: He screams his pleasure away.It's so good, and so fast, and the way he rams into his pussy makes him see stars. He claws at his shoulders, trying to get a grip, something to hold onto as he's being relentlessly fucked.

Elin: Elin cries out loudly as well, but he can't control himself as he slams into Martin's cunt over and over, even when his whole body is already trembling.

Martin: His facial expression can only be described as 'elated'. He buries it in Elin's neck, whimpering in pleasure, legs wrapping around his lover's waist.

Elin: It almost feels endless, and they continue on roughly, until Elin begins to slow down in pounding into him. "M-Martin, I might-"

Martin: He's too ecstatic to think about possible consequences. "It's okay...go ahead, don't you hold back!"

Martin: He presses Elin's face into his breasts, moaning.

Elin: "B-But, I can't-" He's cut off when his voice is muffled against Martin's skin, but it feels too good for him to stop thrusting.

Martin: He keeps moaning, hands tangled in his hair. "Come on...give it all you got..." He's panting, his forehead getting sweaty, and his crotch growing ever wetter.

Elin: Elin gasps and his moans are muffled against Martin's skin as his cock pulses within him and fills him up with hot, thick cum.

Martin: It's warm, and slightly disgusting, but it's so arousing... He keeps thrusting, milking his cock as much as he can before his own orgasm catches up, and he traps the boy in a tight embrace, moaning his butterflies out.

Martin: Until he collapses on the bed, skin flushed and hot, his pussy leaking and his lovelaced eyes fixated on his lover's face.

Elin: He holds him as tight as he can as the sensations continue to travel through their bodies while the calm doesn't sink in yet. "I-I'm sorry."

Martin: "Why...? You've got no reason to be." Still in the afterglow, he kisses his lips, wanting to reassure him.

Elin: "A-Are you sure?" His eyes begin to tear up and he holds onto Martin tightly.

Martin: "Certain." He hugs back, peppering his skin with little kisses.

Elin: He sniffles and hides his face against him.

Martin: He caresses his back, pulls his cloak over them to warm them up.

Martin: "It's okay. It's all going to be okay;" He kisses his forehead. "Believe me?"

Elin: "I-I think." He sighs and snuggles up to him.

Martin: He entwines their hands together. "Now let's try to have some rest before morning comes."

Martin: "Then we'll head to the city. And...eventually part ways."

Elin: "...Yeah." He lets his eyes flutter shut, and tries his best to fall asleep quickly to no avail.

Martin: His hands are warm with magic. He runs them on Elin's back, in a half-assed massage attempt, before falling asleep.

Elin: Elin falls asleep only after Martin does, curled up in his arms.

~~~~~ 

Martin: The night's relatively peaceful. Morning comes way too soon for it to be enjoyable, however.

Martin: There's no need to stay here any longer. Once woken, they dress up, eat something quickly, and go on their way.

Martin: He doesn't know whether they should hold hands, say anything, or act as if this night hadn't happen at all.

Martin: So they say nothing. And just walk.

Elin: At least while changing, Martin's able to see his handiwork, the marks covering Elin's skin that he left. He's cloaked in black like when they had first met, and he avoids Martin's eyes. There's a wide space between them as they walk.

Martin: They arrive in town when night is breaking.

Martin: "So...I guess this is goodbye, then?"

Martin: At the station where they are, a train arrives. It's heading to the coastal town.

Elin: He bows wordlessly, then turns and walks away quickly.

Martin: "I'll never forget you."

Elin: He stops for a moment, but he never once looks back. "I'm sorry."

Martin: "It's okay."

Martin: He smiles. "We'll never forget you."

Martin: He's tearing up.

Elin: He keeps walking, not even watching where he's going. His pace just steadily increases until he's sprinting so fast that everything gets blurry- Except when he stumbles and stops, everything still stays blurry because of the hot tears in his eyes. But no, he has no time to be sad, not now. Not when Martin can find someone that can actually have a future with him, and not when he still has business to take care of. He swallows thickly and returns to his original route.

Martin: "At least..." He wipes his tears away. "At least you'd left me something of you."

Martin: "I...We'll always remember you, Elin." He's talking to the wind, but it doesn't change anything.

~~~~~ 

Elin: One dreary, dull morning, there's an unexpected knock on the front door. What Martin finds is a small package waiting him. It's nothing fancy, except the paper used on the note, which bears a familiar floral design.

Martin: He wasn't sure of who would send him such a package. He looks outside, around; there's no one. But he takes the oh-so-familiar-emblazoned box, and brings it inside.

Martin: His house isn't very big. But it's enough room for the years to come. He sits on his chair, next to Lisa's cradle, and opens it.

Elin: There's something odd about the house, like another presence inside, hidden somewhere. The paper simply says "To you and your child." The package turns out to contain a pair of beautiful bracelets.

Martin: He smiles warmly, sighing. "Thanks, my love." He looks over at the four months old baby, sleeping between embroidered sheets that replicate the royal flowers.

Lisa: She's got both of their traits. But without a doubt she'll grow up to have Elin's beauty. She's just like a little fairy child.

Martin: He ties one around his wrist, looks at it. It's beautiful.

Elin: A bit of cloth peaks out from one of the doorways. The deep black of a cloak.

Martin: He doesn't notice it at first. He's too busy bringing a tiny lock of blueish hair out of Lisa's face. "I know you're there. You can show yourself, you know."

Elin: "...I didn't want to disturb you." The voice is weaker than Martin remembers. Elin slowly steps out in front of them, cloaked completely in black like before.

Martin: He looks at him. He's changed as well; his body hadn't quite recovered from pregnancy. "It's been so long."

Elin: Elin pulls down his cloak. He's frightfully, his eyes are still bright but are tired, and his hair has grown longer since before. He looks ethereal, even more than when they had met a year ago, almost like a beautiful specter. "...I hope you've been well."

Martin: He stands up, walks to him slowly. Cups his face in his palms. He's there, real and breathing. He smiles, and nods.

Martin: "I've missed you."

Elin: Elin avoids his eyes. "I... Was hoping you'd resent me."

Martin: He shakes his head. "I'd never resent you. Not after you've given me something to live for."

Martin: He takes his hand. Brings him over, to Lisa's cradle.

Elin: Elin stares at her with wonder. His eyes are wide and sparkling, much like her own. He turns to face Martin and purses his lips.

Martin: He's smiling. "When I found out...I've been tempted to get rid of her. So I could forget you and move on. But I realized I didn't want to forget you."

Martin: "If she ever asks me questions, I'll tell her the truth. I'll tell her you were the greatest person I've ever known."

Elin: "I had hoped you would. I had hoped you would live your life and..I'm not, I..." He closes his eyes and the tears fall.

Martin: As a reflex, he holds him in his arms. "Hey...it's okay."

Martin: He lets him lay his head on his shoulder. "My life would have been meaningless. Pointless. But now I have something to live for."

Elin: He curls up in Martin's embrace. "No, it wouldn't have, you had so many things, and yet..." He seems to shrink against him. "For the first time, one of my people has been born into freedom because of you..." Lisa's much more than just his child, she's his hope. She's what he wants to be the future of his people. To never be commoditized ever again.

Martin: "I'll make sure she's proud of it. So she can help those of her kind to have the same chance."

Elin: He shakes his head. "Please, never tell her the truth of her people. I don't want her to carry the weight of that knowledge. She should be able to live without my issues on her. We'll get by- We're getting by. That's the only reason I'm able to be here now." He looks up at Martin with his dazzling eyes. "...I can never thank you enough."

Martin: He goes to say something, but a shuffle coming from the cradle interrupts him.

Lisa: These voices have woken her up. She opens her eyes, confusely looks around. They're indeed as sparkly as her father's; with quite a hint of purple, however.

Elin: He looks so mesmerized by every little action she does, like he can't believe the reality that's unfolded before him. Martin feels his grip tighten.

Martin: He smiles, takes her in his arms, gently cradles her. "Do you...want to hold her?"

Elin: He shakes his head. "I-I'm too shaky." He is. He lets himself caress her cheek carefully though. He purses his lips and his tears well up once again.

Martin: He sits, invites him to do so. "It's okay. I've got her. I've got you."

Martin: He takes the other bracelet, and gently ties it around her little wrist.

Elin: "She's so small, I'm nervous." He admits, and he looks so anxious and transfixed. He looks at Martin again and purses his lips.

Lisa: She gets a hold of Elin's finger.

Elin: His lips curl into an unsteady smile.

Lisa: She tries to suck on it. The few hair she has is already curling, and her skin tone's somewhere between her parents'. She looks quite healthy.

Martin: She's his pride. His happiness.

Martin: A proof that Elin and he have loves each other, even just for a night.

Elin: "I wish I could... No, never mind." He turns to face Martin with a serious expression. "...You... You love me, right?"

Martin: He nods. "You have this special place in my heart. I could have gotten married after we left, to make parenthood easier...but there's a reason why I chose not to."

Elin: "Why do you... I don't understand what you saw in me." He looks away. "I'm just... I was just the emperor's favourite toy. And I was content with that until someone changed my mind. But my life, my existence... I am so empty, Martin. I don't understand why you love me. I don't deserve it.:

Martin: "Everyone deserves a chance."

Martin: "I gave you one, and you didn't fail me. You've given my life purpose."

Martin: "You've given Lisa her life."

Elin: He looks at Martin with wide eyes. "But... The things you're saying are from you. From your choices that you made for yourself. You're the one that's amazing, not me. Martin, you're-" He bites his lip. "Martin, you were the only person who ever loved me."

Martin: He holds his hand. "Don't you mean, 'you are'?"

Martin: He kisses his covered cheek.

Elin: His eyes widen and he bites his lip, then buries his face into Martin's shoulder. "Why..."

Martin: "I know you don't have much time left."

Martin: "But you can stay. Get to know Lisa just as I do."

Martin: "We'd be a family."

Elin: "No... The longer I stay,the harder it will be for you both. I don't want that."

Martin: "Maybe we could find a way."

Elin: "We've had this conversation before..."

Martin: "I know...but you can't blame me for not trying to give you happiness."

Martin: While they've been talking, he's gently moved Lisa into Elin's arms. So he could hold her without fear.

Lisa: She's a bit off-put; but quickly she feels this familiarity that appeases her.

Elin: "...This is enough for me." He holds her so cautiously.

Lisa: She's got such a cute face. Round cheeks, little smile, tiny hands.

Elin: He smiles softly. "Yeah. This is fine."

Martin: He sighs of contentment. "She'll be just like you in a few years."

Elin: He shakes his head. "She'll be more than that."

Martin: "That's hers to decide." He lays his head on Elin's shoulder.

Elin: "She already is though..." He looks at Martin and calls him weakly. "Martin...?"

Martin: "I'm right here." He lets Lisa hold his finger in her wee hand.

Elin: "...I'm sorry I couldn't stay. But I didn't want you to be attached to me. You deserve more than someone who has no time left... I just hope that after I... I... Please find happiness."

Martin: He nods, silently.

Martin: "She'll give me happiness."

Elin: He nods and smiles at her with sorrow buried deep under fondness.

Martin: "I'll raise her the best I can. I have a job and money, I can give her a decent life. I'll teach her the clockmaking trade. And I'll do my best to make her happy."

Elin: "I know you will. You're kind, and loving, and... You're... You're amazing."

Martin: He has a bit of laughter. "And if she grows up to be like you, she'll give me a hard time."

Elin: His brow furrows. "I'm sorry."

Martin: "No...it's okay." He kisses his cheek again. "I'd love if she were to grow up to be like you."

Martin: "I'd have a mini-you to remember you by."

Elin: He smiles apologetically. "I only cause you trouble..."

Martin: "You've given me happiness."

Elin: He nods slowly. "..."

Lisa: She's fallen asleep.

Elin: He carefully hands her over to Martin, not wanting to do anything to disturb her.

Martin: He puts her back in the cradle, tucking her in. "As long as she lives, I'll never forget your face."

Elin: He's gone quiet again, staring down at his lap instead of facing him.

Martin: Things are uneasy. But he wants to at least end on a good note. "You could stay here."

Martin: "I know it'll hurt. But it's fine."

Martin: "Because love hurts, whether you expect it or not."

Elin: He looks up, and his eyes are teary again. He just looks so sorry. "I wanted to to be part of your lives too."

Martin: "You can still be." He holds his hands.

Martin: He's crying, too. His fingers are warm, infused with magic. "I just...I want you to be part of us."

Elin: He shakes his head and buries his face against Martin's shoulder. "Too little time."

Martin: "There has to be a way!"

Martin: He grits his teeth, crying.

Elin: He embraces him tightly "M-Martin."

Martin: "There has to..." 

Elin: "I love you."

Martin: "...I love you too."

Elin: He rests his forehead against Martin's and looks into his eyes with yearning. "I love you."

Martin: "And I'll love you for as long as I can remember you."

Elin: He kisses Martin's cheek.

Martin: He leans into his touch, and hugs him tight.

Elin: "Thank you for loving me regardless of everything."

Martin: "Everyone should."

Elin: He laughs. "You love me too much."

Martin: "Is there a limit to feelings?"

Martin: "Because I feel like I could love you for ever and more."

Martin: "I want to love you. I want Lisa to love you for the amazing man you are."

Martin: "And...and I want us to have something."

Martin: "I know I'm not a master of arcanes...but maybe my people's knowledge could help you?"

Martin: "Maybe we could add some years to your lifespan...or find a way to save you from time?"

Elin: Elin sighs. "I don't know but... I..." He looks at Martin and leans into him. "I would like to stay with you. I want to be yours."

Martin: "You're home now. You're with family."

Martin: He caresses his back, holding him close. Then, an idea crosses his mind. "Elin...?"

Martin: He gently holds his hand. His cheeks are red from doubt. "Would you...well, I know it sounds stupid, but..."

Martin: "...would you like to...marry me?"

Martin: He genuinely fears his reaction.

Elin: His eyes widen and he looks away. "Am I... Am I really worthy of something like that?"

Martin: He nods.

Martin: "So we could spend our days together. So you'd belong to no one but yourself."

Martin: "And so Lisa can have two loving fathers."

Lisa: She's sleeping calmly. Her parents' nearby voices are lulling her.

Elin: His face flushes red. "I'm- I'm not even considered human by most..."

Martin: "You are human to me."

Martin: "It's all that matters." He holds his hands.

Elin: "But my body's been used for... Other things."

Martin: "If you marry me, you'll be on the same rank as I am. And I have a certain status that could help you."

Elin: "I'm just a concubine to the emperor, I-" He turns to face Martin. "Am I really allowed to marry someone as wonderful as you?"

Martin: "It's entirely up to you."

Martin: "I don't care about your past, or what you could have been. To me, you are a wonderful person, and I'd love to marry you."

Elin: He closes his eyes and kisses Martin tenderly.

Martin: He smiles as he kisses back. He's missed that too...he's missed too much.

Elin: He breaks this kiss with a soft 'yes' onto Martin's lips.

Martin: He smiles even wider, and holds him close. "I love you..."

Martin: He kisses his hand, his fingers. They'd look so good with a ring on them... "I know we don't have much. But we can make it work."

Elin: "I love you too... I'm sorry I have nothing to give."

Martin: "It's okay. You've given me the greatest treasure I could ever ask for."

Lisa: Her tiny hands hold onto the blanket.

Elin: He smiles warmly and cups Martin's face gently.

Martin: He loves how soft his hands are. "I'd do my best to give you a good life."

Elin: "Martin, you're already the best thing to ever happen to my pathetic existence."

Martin: He chuckles. "And you're the best that's happened in mine."

Elin: "...I'll try not to leave too soon."

Elin: "I'll try to be as strong as I can. I'll stay by your side as long as I can."

Martin: "And in return I'll seek for a way to lengthen your lifespan."

Martin: "So we can catch up on all the good things we could have missed."

Martin: "So you can see her grow up."

Elin: "While growing old with you..."

Martin: "See the faces of our grandchildren..."

Martin: He holds his hand, rests his head on his shoulder. "There's so much I want to do with you."

Elin: "I can be happy now that I can be with you."

Martin: He nods. "I'll make sure you are."

Martin: He kisses his cheek. "How are you feeling, right now?"

Elin: "Honestly, I'm still absorbing this all." He pauses. "I thought I'd die alone."

Martin: "I know. Sometimes, family comes in unexpected ways."

Martin: He wraps an arm around his shoulders, caresses his ethereal hair. "The emperor will never harm you here. We can make you a citizen of this land."

Martin: "You'll be a man, not a pet. And we'll be family."

Elin: He embraces Martin and snuggles against him. "Anything is fine, as long as I can stay near you."

Martin: He held him close, watching the fire burn in the hearth.

Martin: "Family." This word was opening the door to a new future. Filled with possibilities. A future he wanted to to give Elin.

Martin: And he did.

~~~~~ 

Martin: _Some days later, by a warm summer day, Elin and Martin got married. It wasn't anything sumptuous or flashy; but something more intimate, with just the two of them._

Elin: _Martin's status helped Elin evade most of the trouble. The path to freedom had been rocky, but after a time he could now live as a free man._

Martin: _Using his mother's medical knowledge and some arcane art, the clockworker found a way to add a few years to Elin's life. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the elf to see his daughter grow._

Martin: _Four years after Lisa's birth, the family got bigger. Lavender was born in the first days of spring; her eyes were made of crystal, marking her as an elf as well._

Elin: _But over time, Elin's lifeforce started to wane. And no amount of magic could help._

Martin: _Elin Periwinkle passed away peacefully, eleven years after meeting Martin for the first time. His widowed husband never remarried._

Elin: _But his fight wouldn't be pointless. Just like neither had his life been._

Elin: _His lineage subsisted long after Martin's death. Their daughters made sure to honor their fathers' memory._

Martin: _Thus ends the story of a fateful encounter, between two runaways whose lives have since then never been the same._


End file.
